Deadly Heritage
by GaelicAngel
Summary: AU. John is left for dead in his motel room.This leads to the revealing of the Winchesters most darkest & deadliest secret,a secret that should have stayed buried.Will John be able to protect Dean&Sam or will a deadly enemy reclaim what is truly his.R&R


**Author's Notes:  
><strong>Hey guys, yes I know freaking long since I have shown up here but I do apologise but I had triplets yearly April as some of you might know and before that things have just been to bloody hectic to get to anything.  
>I promise to start updating regularly again soon.<br>This is short I know but the original first chapter was seriously way to long so I have broken it up into the first four chapters.  
>Just so there is no confusion, the first chapter is when Dean is 22 and Sam is later it will pickup with the show. Just keep in mind the first few chapters will be doing a bit of time leaps from present to past and then back again but I will always state when it's a different time like I have done with this one.<br>I hope I have gotten the suspense right and that you guys like this because this is going to be quite a few chapters long.  
>Sam might be a little over emotional in the start but way will be revealed shortly.<br>So now that I have run out of excuses I will leave you to read the first chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
>You have got to be kidding me, I think that everyone on here is smart enough to figure out that I DON'T own them or SPN…but I can dream, Right?<p>

**Deadly Heritage  
><strong>

**Chapter one**

**Singer Salvage Yard.  
>June 5; 2001<br>Four Years ago.**

He's found us again, hasn't he?" a scared eighteen year old Sam Winchester asked in a trembling voice.

Dean sighed as he wearily scrubbed a hand over his face, sparing the rainy scenery outside one last glance before finally turning towards his brother.  
>For the first time since his mom's death Dean felt truly scared but he had to be strong for Sammy. If or when it came to it and he needed to protect Sam, he had to be at his best, be able to draw on all he had.<p>

"Truthfully? I don't know Sam, I just don't know." Dean answered with a shake of his head, feeling just as miserable as Sam looked.

"He must have, I mean Dad's…" Sam said trailing off.

"That's just it Sam, we don't know what the hell happened besides what Bobby could tell us and that wasn't a hell of a lot either. Anything could have done that to Dad and even if it was a demon or something, it doesn't mean that they were looking for us.  
>We've been keeping low and nobody knows about us, plus Dad's pissed off a lot of things as a hunter." Dean tried to sound hopeful but man did he have his doubts. Dean just prayed that Sam didn't pick up on them as he wasn't sure Sam would be able to handle feeling Dean's emotions as well as his own.<p>

"Dean I don't want Dad to die. He doesn't deserve that just because of us, because of who…" Sam cried, his words drowned out by a sob as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his long arms around them.  
>Dean quickly moved towards the couch and sat down next to Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling him tight to his chest.<br>Sam buried his face in his brother's shoulder as tears finally started, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"_Shh_…little brother, it's gonna be fine. You'll see it's all gonna be okay…" Dean soothed, rubbing small comforting circles on Sam's back while trying to hold back his own tears.  
><em>"God…" <em>Dean thought silently_,"…how can this be happening again?"_

* * *

><p>He and Sam had just come back from the cabin where they had spent the last month after Sam's eighteenth birthday. It was the same one that they had gone to when Dean had turned eighteen.<br>They were both in good spirits seeing that in a few months time Sam would be attending Stanford and he and Dean would be leaving for Palo Alto in a couple of weeks to get settled in before the semester started.  
>They had never seen John looking as happy or proud as when Sam had told them that he had been accepted to college.<br>Things were going well for them until Bobby called that is.  
>Bobby told them that their Dad had been admitted to Mercy Grace Hospital, South Dakota that morning and that Bobby was already there and that he would be waiting for them.<br>With Dean's driving they had made it in three hours. When they got there they were told that their Dad was unconscious and that he was very badly beaten and then left for dead in his motel room.

That was three days ago and they were now staying at Bobby's place. Dean just hoped and prayed that if it was what he and Sam feared that had gotten to their Dad, that the Salvage Yard was protected strong enough to keep them safe for a while or until Dean could find a way to at least keep Sam safe, hidden, keep Sam away from the danger that might be coming for them both.  
>Dean did not care what happened to himself as long as He didn't get to Sam…<p>

**To be continued…( **only if you guys want me to that is, please leave a review at the door so that I know you want the next chapter. **PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE)**


End file.
